


Headpats

by Kotobird



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lots of it, Romance, uwu times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotobird/pseuds/Kotobird
Summary: Kotori and Honoka tend to get close, as Kotori praises Honoka when she does what's expected of her. But for how long will Umi allow this to happen?If Kotori will continue giving this much love to her best friend instead of her..surely, Umi will...





	Headpats

_"Unfair..this is so unfair."_

_"What even is this feeling?! This is ridiculous!! I shouldn't even worry about this, nor should I be jealous!!"_

_"...or shouldn't I?"_

…

"Umi-chan...Umi-chaaaan!!"

Honoka pinched Umi's cheek.

"Ow!! What is it?!" Umi snapped almost instantly. How dare Honoka pinch her like this?!

"..You've been glaring at us this whole time! What happened? Kotori-chan only patted my head and you started glaring into my soul..." She said worryingly, looking over at her other childhood friend to take her side.

She gladly did. 

"Honoka-chan's right, Umi-chan! Did something happen?" Kotori sighed. She had no idea why would Umi get so angry all of a sudden.

"It's nothing!!" Umi quickly looked away angrily. Honoka was almost startled.

"M-Mou, what's the matter? I don't understand at all…"

But suddenly, something clicked in her mind. Her confused look turned into a smirk. "Could it be..you want Kotori to pat your head as well?" Umi flinched, but held herself together. Honoka continued. "Umi-chan, are you _jealous_?" 

"I-I'M NOT, STOP IT!!" Umi snapped once again, but this time, she couldn't help but blush.. Her face turned red.

"Your face is the same color as Maki-chan!!" Honoka laughed. Umi quickly covered her face in her hands, shaking her head. Honoka exchanged glances with Kotori. It's as if they telepathically communicated with each other right then, as the two of them nodded with a smile.

"Umi-chan.." Kotori's voice chirped in her ear. She raised her head in a rush to check what was happening. As Kotori began to close their distance, Umi tried in vain to step back and finally her back faced Honoka's bed, she couldn't do much to escape. She panicked instead.

"K-K-K-KOTORI?! WHAT ARE YOU--"

Kotori shushed her. She gently placed a finger on her trembling lips. 

_"I'm going to explode…"_ Umi's thoughts only made her nervous. Her heartbeat skyrocketed as Kotori's eyes laid on her. Kotori hovered above her. Would Umi's nose start bleeding? She felt that moment would come any time soon , at least. But it's not the typical anime scene you see, ...is it?

"There's no need to be jealous of Honoka-chan! After all," Kotori held onto Umi's shoulders. "You know well how much I love you, Umi-chan!"

"Ah! Look at this, I gotta help mom downstairs. See ya!" Honoka excused herself, and before Umi could object, only the two of them were left in the room. 

_"This is it. This is the end of Sonoda Umi. Nothing can save me. I'm doomed."_

Umi shut her eyes, ready for whatever Kotori planned to do to her. A few seconds passed. She suddenly felt something warm on her head..

She opened her eyes.

Kotori was patting her head.

"Jeez, Umi-chan. Is this really the reason you were jealous of Honoka-chan?" She sighed with a sad tone, then comfortably flopped down on Umi's lap, never stopping stroking Umi's hair.

"Were you doubting me because I pat her? That's so unreasonable of you, Umi-chan…" Kotori pouted, and placed Umi's head into her chest

"Honoka-chan was just tired from all the work, you know! She deserved a headpat~"

"MMPH--!!" Umi immediately shifted, trying to get out of Kotori's grip. But it was too late to take action. 

_"...So comfortable… I can't move.."_ Umi closed her eyes, as Kotori continued to pat her head gently. She really did love this warmness and sincerity that Kotori gave her ever so gently, so she couldn’t move anymore.

"There there, everything is okay." Kotori whispered with a soft voice. Umi slowly wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer gently.

"Should I pat your head every time you do something good as well?"

Umi nodded her head slightly.

"...I didn't know my chest was a soothing point for you, Umi-chan." 

Umi’s eyes widened in shock. She let her guard down too soon. But she calmed down rather quickly. Umi had an advantage. She could finally make her own move.   
She pulled Kotori even closer, looking up at her.

"It is. I like it."

Umi surprised Kotori more than she ever expected her to. But her teasing skills were challenged. She couldn't lose now!

"Heeh? Is that so~ You really seem to like this part, don't you?"

"Precisely."

_"What? She's not embarrassed..at all?"_

"But then again," Umi smiled, stealing Kotori's kokoro right then and there. "Nothing can replace your soothing voice and sweet personality, Kotori. I love you."

She died from the words that formed in Umi’s mouth. She froze in her place. And her heart? It could break through her ribcage.

"U-Umi-chaaaan.." She whined, melting away in her girlfriend's arms.

Honoka finally decided to barge in the room.

"WOAH, I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D BE DOING IT IN MY ROOM"

"HONOKA!!" Umi snapped. She gently picked Kotori up and set her on Honoka's bed. Without even doubting anything, Umi stormed to Honoka with a madly blushing face.

Everything was finally back to normal as Honoka asked for help with the chores. They both agreed.

‘’We need to deliver the packets as soon as my mom finishes baking them. I’ll go check them, see you in the downstairs.’’ Honoka waved her hand and again left the room.

Umi sighed heavily. ‘’I thought she would tease us foreve- UH!’’

Kotori grabbed her wrists and rested her against the wall and quickly gave a kiss on the lips.

‘’Maybe you need more than just a head pat, Umi-chan.’’


End file.
